


Mea Culpa

by xblackstars



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xblackstars/pseuds/xblackstars
Summary: When Vergil and Dante go down to close the demonic portal to the human world, they happen to meet an unusual female who just happens to share a past with one of the Sparda Twins. Post DMC5. Vergil POV mainly. (VergilxOC) ** TEMP HIATUS **





	1. Forgotten Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't been around for sometime, I am still struggling with on-going health issues and getting back into the swing of working full time. If you're a fan of my other work, don't fret I am working on them but unfortunately, at a very slow pace. Without further ado, enjoy this chapter. I apologise for any mistakes, I don't have a beta. Anything in italic is flashbacks/memories.

Hell, Underworld, Netherworld. It had many titles, but all bared the same identity. 

The decision was not one he had much of a choice in, the conundrum would have been allowing his younger brother to go solo, but that would have required him taking Yamato. It was that reason alone, Vergil had to go with - Dante could not control Yamato even if he tried. If there was one reasonable outcome, it would be acknowledging and learning the new power that surged within both himself and his younger sibling. The fruit that Urizen had consumed had no ill effects - none that Vergil had experienced since returning to him cambion form. Yes, power ran through his veins like a drug - fuelling him to higher levels of strength but nothing has changed as far as he was aware. A pleasant surprise indeed.

"You haven't changed much then Verge, still lost in that mind of yours!"

A sigh escaped the elder brothers mouth, idiocy was a strong forte in Dante and possibly one of his downfalls.

"Don't get cocky, Dante." A frown graced Vergil's forehead as he glanced towards his brother. The Underworld hasn't changed in the months they had been here, since the portal had been shut by them both, there had been a considerable amount of demons still lurking around. Another soul screaming for release, begging to leave this forsaken realm. Though, there was something 'nagging' in the back of his mind and was partially the reason for his solemn mood. There was a feminine, musical tone that could be heard alongside the screams, something or someone that resonated within him.

Without even warning Dante, Vergil followed the sweet melody - using Yamato to slice and oncoming demons. The sky suddenly lit up, a flash of light that glowed almost heavenly triggering a strange sensation in the blue brothers chest. It didn't take long for the twin brother to realise Vergil had gone off course.

"Hey! Where you off to?"

Using his devil trigger, it didn't take long for Vergil to make his way until he abruptly came to a halt with Dante going straight into the back of him. "Wha-" His words could barely get out when Vergil had thrown up his hand to stop him.

There before the twin brothers, was a female with striking blood red hair, twirling as if she was dancing with a large staff waving and spinning between her hands. At the end of her staff held a crystal that kept lighting up as she span it around. Whatever she was doing, Vergil couldn't explain it but the sensation within his chest was expanding and the overwhelming motion that he had seen this before and that this female was also known to him. The same ethereal tune sang in his ears as he stared at the redhead.

"Interesting..." Vergil murmured under his breath, completely oblivious to the world around him until his sibling butted in, "Who's she?" Clearly hearing what had been said, but it appeared so did the female as she suddenly stopped mid spin. As the red headed woman came to a stop, souls raised from the dead demons at her feet before turning into crystals. Her right green eyes flashed with some emotion that Vergil couldn't name as her eyes met with his, he cocked his head ever-so-slightly, admiring the female unconsciously. He couldn't put a name on it, whatever he was feeling his body remembered but not his mind. Decades had passed and even now, his memories were fragmented, even with his separation there were still things that came across as a foggy dream. 

"Vergil!?" The female gasped, her staff dropped to the ground as she moved towards the elder Sparda twin with haste. Before Vergil could even comprehend what was going on, Yamato was unsheathes and raised - stopping the redhead in her tracks. Dante had also raised his Rebellion but was also holding a hand up as if to stop his brother. "You know him?" Dante questioned, albeit slightly curious himself about how this woman could know him. "I..." She paused, her head glancing down to the hellish ground once again before she met the younger twins eyes, "I must be mistaken, I apologise. I've been down here too long."

"Hey now lady, I wasn't done yet.." Dante called as female began to turn away, she had already picked up her staff and the crystals she had created from demon essence. Vergil, for once, was oblivious - silent and musing in his thoughts. This woman knew him, and he had no recollection except for whatever emotions were rising within him. The humanity he wished to sever was now overwhelming him, something he failed to acknowledge as anything but a weakness. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned once again, "My name is... you can call me Sera." She responded, glancing back at the white headed males, "Names Dante, though you somehow know my brother." Her eyes lingered on Vergil whilst she spoke, he appeared stoic - as if trapped within his own thoughts. It was as if something had snapped him out of musings as Vergil suddenly clicked Yamato back into its sheath.

"How has an Angel managed to survive this long in Hell?" Sera appeared to stutter mid-step, her hand grasped tightly onto the pristine white staff, as if her breath had been taken from her. "Wait? What now!?" Dante moved closer, but it seems Vergil was the first to beat him yet again, teleporting closer to Sera and grasping her shoulder. 

_A harsh cry escaped his lips as blue flames licked at the bottom of his feet and at his body. Chains grasped at his body, pulling his weakened body back into the darkness of the Netherworld. "Release me!" Vergil shouted as his body started to disappear into a green and black metal suit of armour. "You belong to me now, Son of Sparda." The boom of Mundas' voice echoed into the darkness, a cynical chuckle escaped from the Demon Ruler but vibrated within Vergil's head. He struggled, forcing the chains forward as he tried to escape but his attempts were feeble, weakened by both the fight with his brother and Mundas. "You are Nelo Angelo.." A further scream of pain left Vergil as the flames engulfed his body and his mind fell to the abyss of darkness._

His mind went blank, shock flowed through his body as he saw a flash of something, a memory or a figure of his imagination? Nelo Angelo? Of course, it had seemed his mind was slow catching up - but how and why did he get this fragment of his memory back from this Angelic being, and furthermore - how was even surviving in this oblivion? Clearly, he had spoken too soon as she seemed to deteriorate within moments of this memory, Sera fell forward as Vergil grabbed her, pulling the female towards his chest for protection. 

What was this internal battle he was facing and who was this woman to him?


	2. Fragmented Memories

“How is she still alive? Who knows how long she’s been down here!”

Dante commented as he lunged once again with rebellion at Vergil who merely teleported out of the way using Yamato to break his brothers defence. Time stood still in the Netherworld, unlike the Human world there was no morning or night - no way to differentiate how much time had passed or not. Since  Sera  had collapsed, so to speak, they had no other choice but to bring her back to where they had originally been - safe from any demon’s, should any come their way. She had been resting for sometime and just like his idiot brother, Dante had challenged Vergil to yet another fight to pass said time.

Vergil hummed, forcing himself back when Dante tried to swipe at him once again before he glanced over his shoulder towards the redheaded female currently unconscious but resting against a large stone. She was breathing, albeit a little slower than he would like but it made him at ease.

“She is dying, Dante.” Vergil responded to his brothers earlier comment as he re-sheathed Yamato with a loud click, a deepening frown gracing his forehead. “Wait.. what?” It seemed that the younger twin hadn’t been focusing on his demon side and noticed the dwindling aura around the  Angel. “She is coming close to becoming one of the Fallen, should she remain here much longer.” There was little they could do other than slay her, should she become a Fallen. They had little time and little options, since destroying the Qliphoth roots the portal to the Human world - there had been no alternative way to get back or even return. 

"I'm not dead  yet. " Her voice was harsh as she spat it out towards the brothers. Vergil's eyes narrowed, his face gone stern from her comment. "But you will be." He responded, his voice just as curt as always. She was barely surviving, and yet she seemed more stubborn than Dante. He had yet to comprehend what happened earlier with her, the fact she had triggered some sort of memory that he had forgotten, whether intentionally or not, and then having this overwhelming desire to protect her. To the point he even carried her back to where they currently where to prevent her from being tainted any further. 

"Hey,  angel.  How did you even get down here?" Of course his twin brother would demand that information from her. Clenching his jaw, Vergil nudged Dante as if silently telling him to back off. Where that sudden emotion came from confused him more than he wanted to acknowledge. 

"_Half_ Angel, thank-you." Sera pursed her lips together as she struggled to stand, reminding Dante of his brothers human side, V. The same vulnerability shined through her strong facade. "And I just happen to be here long enough to know how to open a one way portal." There was a familiar glint of something in her eyes, so quick that Vergil only just noticed it before it disappeared. He had been trying persistently since they closed the portal if Yamato could reopen a portal but so far all attempts had ended in failure. "I can tell what you're thinking, Vergil. What you saw earlier, I was soul summoning. I created soul stones with all the lost souls from the Qliphoth. With Yamato, you'll be able to open the portal." 

So it seemed this Angel wasn't just a _Holy_ being, it appeared that she was useful after all. There was still that nagging in the back of his mind, as if his humanity was unsettled. Whilst his rebirth had been successful, Vergil couldn't help but feel different emotionally than his old self. Learning about a Son he never knew about, to repairing the relationship with his brother - he was experiencing more human emotions than he ever had before. Choosing to favour his demon side over the other, and deeming it a weakness. With a sudden surge of protectiveness flowing through him, the elder brother had no choice but to follow. He gave a firm nod towards Dante who mirrored the action before agreeing.  


"Let's get outta of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the slow update - between work and health issues, I am slowly getting there. I'm also writing up as many chapters before I post them, so I know where I'm going with this and don't lose inspiration. I know "Angels" are not cannon but trust me, this is slightly AU for a reason. Thanks for those who have read so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Dante couldn't help but notice how _odd_ his brother was coming across as. Since their time in the Underworld, and since learning of Nero, he couldn't shake the feeling that Vergil _had_ changed and possibly for the better. There had been some subtle changes that were subtle enough the Dante recognised the differences.

_Steady there, don't get ahead of yourself!_

He thought to himself, but even standing there with his hands on his hips, the younger Sparda twin couldn't help but feel hopeful about this new revelation in his brother. Perhaps it was _V_ that had brought out his brothers humanity, after the whole _she-bang _of the Qlipoth incident and learning that V was actually Vergil's human side - he had to give him the benefit of the doubt. Hell, after all that Vergil had done over the years. With Temen-ni-gru, to sacrificing himself rather than accept Dante's help and then being controlled by Mundas, only to return after separating his human and demonic half to survive. 

Shaking his head, Dante glanced up - his blue eyes watching this _Angel_ and Vergil closely. She knew him and it seemed there was a part of his brother that remembered or knew him too. It appeared that with his time under Mundas' control, his memory had become fragmented, to the point he didn't even know about Nero.

"There is reason for this... pentagram?" The sneer in Vergil's voice was obvious as was the disgust. Surprisingly for Vergil, who had favoured their father's heritage, he didn't appear to happy about this.


End file.
